Episode:Sue Casa, His Casa
|image = |caption = The legal system has to cope with the Bundys in the episode "Sue Casa, His Casa" in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 3 |overall = 83 |network = FOX |production = 5.03 |imdb = tt642381 |guests = Mark L. Taylor Dr. Joyce Brothers Rif Hutton |taping = September 14, 1990 |airdate = October 7, 1990 |writers = Kevin Curran |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Al... with Kelly" |next = "The Unnatural" }} Sue Casa, His Casa was the third episode of Season 5 of Married... with Children, also the 83rd overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Kevin Curran, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on October 7, 1990. Synopsis After Al refuses to get insurance for his car, Bud and Kelly get in an accident with a man in a Mercedes. The Mercedes owner sues them for a million dollars and they countersue for a jillion dollars, using fake injuries and Marcy's testimony. Dr. Joyce Brothers makes a guest appearance. Episode summary In this episode, Al sees a golden opportunity when a Mercedes plows into the Dodge with Kelly and Bud in it. Despite the Bundys' long history of coming out on the wrong end of lawsuits, with Marcy as an independent witness, Al is determined to sue. After Al refuses to get insurance for his car, Bud and Kelly get in an accident with the man in the Mercedes. The Mercedes owner sues them for million dollars, so they counter sues them for a jillion dollars using fake injuries and Marcy's perjurious testimony! Guest starring *Mark L. Taylor as Mr. Lincoln *Dr. Joyce Brothers as Judge *Rif Hutton as Baliff Quotes *'Al:' Now Peg, what can you do without? *'Peggy:' Apparently an orgasm. Notes Trivia *The title is a play on the traditional piece of hospitality in Spanish - "Mi casa, su casa" (My house is your house). *Bud tosses Al the "Bon Jovi hair" before they go out for the night, referring to the musician Jon Bon Jovi and his 80s' hairstyle. *Al's car insurance is from Jim's Fish, Chips and Insurance. *Al indicates that his Dodge is worth less than $100 and Peg points out that according to the Kelley Blue Book, is worth $70. *Al tells Peg that it'll be her job to "...make sure old glory is flying high above our heads as we wait in line for free cheese", referring to Government Cheese *The car that hit the Dodge is a Mercedes-Benz R129 500 SL *As Al and Buck start to head out the door, Al starts singing the opening theme to " North to Alaska", a 1960 comedy western starring John Wayne. Goofs *During the courtroom scene, the paper in the court reporter's machine never moves, indicating that it is either turned off or a non-functioning prop. External Links * *''Sue Casa, His Casa'' on Bundyology *''Sue Casa, His Casa - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#84 Sue Casa, His Casa'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 5 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes